


Bible Study

by Kitsune_flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Smut, a little blasphemy, a little kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_flame/pseuds/Kitsune_flame
Summary: Ethan and Tabitha do a little independent study.
Relationships: Ethan Baron, Tabitha Hope





	Bible Study

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" said a soft, female voice.

"Trust me, you are going to love it." 

Tabitha frowned slightly, but the frown was quickly replaced by a look of rapture. She let out a short gasp as her boyfriend, Ethan, placed delicate butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands running slowly down her body until they reached the hem of her uniform skirt. He leaned up and kissed her lips slowly, while his hands ran a short circuit from her hip to her thigh. He pushed against her gently, her back pressing against the wall of the small room. She let out a soft moan as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing firmly between her thighs. He heard her soft moan and pushed himself more firmly against her, this time eliciting a louder moan.

"Whoa Tabby, not to loud now," he whispered. 

She looked at him with lust-filled blue eyes. "Can't help it. It feels so good." Ethan arched an eyebrow and smiled wickedly. He leaned close to her, brushing his lips against her ear. 

"Well get ready because it's about to get even better." The hand that had been making a circuit from her hip and thigh took a detour and delved between her legs. He looked at her with a mix of shock and excitement written on his face. 

"You aren't wearing any panties?" He made it a question instead of the statement that he meant it to be. She smiled a wicked smile all her own. 

"I thought that I might do a little tempting of my own, but apparently you had the same idea in mind." This caused Ethan to shake his head and chuckle. 

"Tsk, tsk Tabitha. That is not the proper thing for a lady to do," he said, wagging a finger. Tabitha only laughed and hooked a leg around his hip.

"Who said that I was a lady?" With a soft growl of excitement, Ethan unzipped his jeans and thrust himself into Tabitha's hot, wet pussy, throwing his head back at the exquisite feel of her inner walls squeezing him tightly.

She wrapped the other leg around his hip and crossed her ankles, securing herself around his waist. She let out a muffled gasp as she bit his shoulder through his shirt. "Hurry," she gasped, tightening her ankles and drawing him in deeper. 

He growled low in his chest as he placed one hand on her hip and the other against the wall, pounding himself into her moist, warm heat. He kissed her brutally, a clashing of lips, teeth and tongue. Tabitha felt like she was floating on air as Ethan hit her spot with every stroke. 

"Ethan," she whispered. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, her breath coming out in short gasps as the orgasm washed over her. Faintly she could hear Ethan's muffled moan as he came. He leaned his head against her chest; while she leaned her head against the wall, both breathing heavily. Slowly, he slipped out of her and helped her to her feet. She straightened her skirt and shook out her hair before putting it back up into a ponytail. Ethan had tucked himself back into his pants, then leaned over and kissed Tabitha's cheek.

"So, was I right, didn't you love it?" She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course. I'm beginning to think that we should have done this sooner." This got another quiet chuckle from Ethan. 

"Well you know, we do have classes everyday, so it's not like we can't do this anytime we want."

"I know...it's just the fact that I don't want to run the risk of being late." He kissed her slowly before leaning down and picking up their books.

"Then we'll just have to do it early. Like we did today." Tabitha smiled and looked at her watch. She tugged on his tie to hurry him along.

"Well then we better get going. You know how much Father Jacobson hates it when people are late for bible study."


End file.
